the Dark Metro
by Dytey
Summary: This is my first attempt of writing a chapter. If i make any novice mistakes can you point out and i will edit. thank you .


**The Metro **...

As I stand here, I feel the cold sweat run down from my temple to the bottom of my cheek, a shiver ran down my spine as the deadly humid breeze came from the entrance of a dark, unforgiving world. It seemed to be a metro. As I step towards its rusted iron gates, I feel that there is a dark presence with me, blinded with fear I walk into the gates of this twisted place, feeling that I have to go in. I turn my torch on to show off a yellow light. As it filled this metro, I was to only see rubble, ruins of a something, something... I feel I have been here before. Then suddenly then I heard a noise come from the rusted iron pipes... it was a voice, the deep voice shouted "Leave!" I saw a dark human like figure come down, and then suddenly I hit the floor, I was unconscious. I woke somewhat hours later, disoriented I got back up to run down the dark demonic maze of which was known as the Metro.

Walking down this horror, across the train tracks; with every step I took I could only feel the hard stones between my feet. Then suddenly I saw a light, oblivious to my situation I ran for this mysterious light, UN aware of the horrors and dark secrets this place has to unfold. As I get closer to this cart I here some more voices these to be somewhat human. I shouted" HELP!" Then as I got closer, the cart stopped there was two men on this old mine cart. One was a short fellow, wearing some old scruffy leather jacket, and some torn old jeans, his face was covered in coal, he had dark brown eyes, he had a short beard growing, he also wore a mine hat with a bright light on top. The other fellow was quite similar, short, looked like he had the power of a bull. He wore a miner's suit, with all in dark blue, he had a rifle.

As I stood there with a barrel pointing down at me, I said in a scared voice, "help". In an shocked voice one of the men said "why are you down here?" before i had time to reply. I heard a noise, a grunt maybe. The other man grabbed my arm and dragged me on the wooden cart. And the ever so quite metro seem to be infectious with noise. The other man said in a scared voice... "We need to go". Quicker than a bullet they started the engine that moved this wooden monstrosity, we were moving down these dark tunnels. And then those grunts were getting louder. Then the men were behind their weapons aiming to the front and rear ready to shoot. Then he said in a strong voice, "Get down and close your eyes." So out of fear I led down on the cold hard floor. Then all I could here was those grunts. I was scared, shaking in fear I said "go away!" they didn't. Then i could here that first gunshot, it was mind blowing, my ears ringing i sat up to see this demonic mutated rat that seemed to be the same size as those men. Blinded with fear I grabbed a rusted iron pole from this wooden cart, this making me feel that much safer. Then suddenly the wooden box stopped. Came to a standstill in the distance I saw a small light. I heard faint voices, couldn't make out what they were saying, but that was my motive. i had to get from A to B.

All of a sudden one of those monsters jumped into the cart, one of the men, took a breath, and put a cold quick hit to this monstrosity. There was so many, to many to count they just seemed to pour out of the darkness. They shook the wooden mine cart, trying to come in and kill us, wipe us from existence. Then one of the men fell out, never before to here such a loud screech. As he led there getting ripped to shreds, as his blood poured out, those monsters lost interest with me and the other fellow, sacred, wet and alone a i grabbed his rifle, jumped out the back of the cart and fell into a small gap. Within this small gap i was invisible, i saw those rats, run down metro going towards the small light. Then suddenly i heard the other man shout "RUN!" i ran down out of my hiding spot, to run with these monsters, they are unaware of me, i heard those voices become louder. And then came a barricade with five men stood on the other side, shooting with their cold weapons killing those rodents. As i crawled down these train tracks, in a strong Russian voice shouted. "Run Artyom!" i ran towards that road block, i got pulled over, then one of the men started a flame thrower which filled the room with fire, stopping all of those monsters, and the tall Russian said to me in a tired voice "your one lucky son bitch".


End file.
